Black Rose
by Ryn-s
Summary: Mawar hitam itu mengambarkan kelahiran kembali, aku ingin sekali dilahirkan lagi. -RnR?


.. Black Rose ..

By: Me.. ^^

**Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, Maybe, ****OOC****, typo(s).**

**And many more~**

**Don't like? Don't Read.. ~**

**And, Happy RnR ^^**

.

..ryns..

.

.

Pagi hari, –pagi buta seorang gadis bersurai hitam sedang menatap anggun langit luas yang masih gelap dari dalam jendela kamar tidurnya. Hari ini, hari pertama bulan September. Bulan yang dahulu kala adalah bulan ke tujuh dari kalender masehi. Dia, benci bulan ini, dibulan ini kapan dia dilahirkan atau, lebih tepat kapan dia ditemukan. Panti asuhan.

Dia benci bulan ini, dia benci tempat ini, dia benci hari itu –hari yang orang bilang adalah ulang tahunnya dan dia benci harapan. Karena bagi dirinya, harapan adalah sebuah kebohongan manis tapi lebih menyakitkan dari pada ratusan duri. Harapan ketika seorang wali ingin mengadopsi anak namun bukan dia, harapan ketika seseorang memberikan kado ulang tahun namun tidak ada, harapan ketika memiliki teman special namun tidak pernah. Dan, itulah yang lebih menyakitkan dari ratusan duri.

Sudah 17 tahun kurang sembilan hari dia terjebak dalam bangunan ini, tidak ada yang mengajaknnya pergi, bahkan teman baiknya pun akan pergi sebentar lagi, meninggalkannya sendiri disini. Lagi, di bulan ini dia juga akan merasa kehilangan. Tapi, mungkin tidak. Dia akan tambah membenci bulan ini.

"Rukia." Nama gadis itu, Rukia. Dia sangat menyukai bunga mawar hitam dan air. "Kamu sudah bangun?" Inoue, teman sekamar Rukia. Inoue sepertinya bingung melihat Rukia yang sudah cantik memakai semi dress hitam lengkap dengan sepatu flatnya. "Mau pergi? Pagi-pagi sepeti ini?" tanya Inoue lagi, melihat pertanyaan sebelumnya tidak digubris oleh Rukia.

"Bukannya kamu yang mau pergi?" Rukia balik bertanya dengan pandangan masih menatap langit.

Benar, Inoue menyadari sesuatu. Ini September, Rukia selalu ingin melewati bulan ini, selalu ingin bulan ini hilang atau selalu ingin dirinya menghilang. Inoue merunduk bersalah, harusnya dia menemani Rukia disini bukan pergi meninggalkannya disaat seperti ini. "Maaf, Rukia." Ucapnya lirih, menahan air mata yang jatuh. "Tapi, sudah lama aku menantikan hari ini. Ketika aku bisa bilang aku punya orang tua." Inoue menangis. "Aku harusnya nemenin kamu disini." Ucapnya.

Rukia berdecak. "Aku nggak butuh tanggung jawab kamu, Inoue." Rukia tidak bisa menatap Inoue, terlalu sakit. "Kalau kamu merasa terbebani karena aku, jangan lakukan. Jangan pikirkan aku, kamu pergi aja. Aku tidak menuntut kamu untuk tetap disini. Aku.. aku juga tidak ingin kamu ada disini. Aku benci kamu, Inoue." Inoue menatap Rukia, terkejut dengan ucapan terakhirnya. "Aku ini hanya ingin mati…"

"Katanya!" ucap Inoue cepat. "Katanya kamu benci harapan." Rukia tertegun, dia menatap lurus dalam diam. "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kamu ingin mati? Itu sama saja kamu berharap untuk mati, kan?" keduanya diam, Inoue menatap Rukia pilu. "Benci itu sebenarnya karena kita berharap untuk bisa melupakan apa yang tidak bisa terlupakan." Inoue menatap Rukia, tersenyum. "Kamu benci aku, karena kamu tidak bisa melupakan aku."

Rukia menatap Inoue lurus. "Kalau begitu, aku harus mati." Ucap Rukia akhirnya. "Itu bukan sebuah harapan, kan? karena itu memang keharusan."

"Itu pilihan!" sangkal Inoue. "Satu pilihan, dari banyak pilihan lain. Contohnya pilihan untuk hidup. Kamu punya itu, Rukia!"

"Terus! Kalau aku pilih hidup, aku punya apa?! kebohongan-kebohongan itu lagi, kan?! hanya harapan yang nggak akan pernah nyata. Kekosongan. Aku hanya punya…"

"Aku! Kamu punya aku, Rukia. Teman kamu, aku sayang sama kamu!" ucap Inoue sambil menghampiri Rukia, ingin memeluknya.

"NGGAK!" Tepis Rukia. "Kamu cuma kasihan sama aku!" Rukia pergi keluar kamar atau mungkin keluar panti. Inoue jatuh terduduk sambil menangis. Semua orang tidak ada yang menyadari pertengkaran mereka karena masih terlelap.

"Rukia, maaf." Ucap Inoue lirih.

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

Pada awalnya, Rukia memang ingin keluar panti. Dia tidak sanggup melepas Inoue pergi, itu membuatnya merasa sendirian. Tapi, Inoue ikut terbangun dan akhirnya terjadi sedikit pertengkaran. Pantai, Rukia keluar menuju pantai yang menjadi salah satu tempat favoritnya karena banyak air. Rukia juga suka warna hitam dan putih serta campurannya. Baginya, hitam dan putih merupakan tanda perbedaan setiap orang, semuanya mempunyai warna hidup sendiri dan hidup Rukia berwarna abu-abu, tidak jelas. Air, Rukia pikir air bisa menjernihkan hidupnya atau setidaknya merubah kehidupannya meski akan hitam jika itu keruh.

"Kehilangan itu memang sakit. Tapi, aneh aku tidak merasakan hal itu." seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba berbicara, entah pada siapa. Namun, jika melihat situasi dia sepertinya mengajak Rukia berbicara karena tidak ada orang lain lagi di pantai ini selain mereka berdua sekarang. "Kamu pasti sedang kehilangan orang yang dicinta juga, kan?" ucapnya lagi, awalnya Rukia tidak tertarik namun setelah menyadari kalau laki-laki itu juga memakai pakaian serba hitam dan membawa satu tangkai mawar hitam di tangannya, Rukia penasaran.

"Aku… aku baru akan kehilangannya." jawab Rukia ragu.

"Iya, makanya kamu kesini." Rukia bingung, memang ada ritual jika seseorang merasa kehilangan dia akan pergi ke pantai. Rukia kesini karena ini tempat favoritenya. "Karena tidak bisa melihat air mata kesedihan, kamu datang untuk melihat air laut kebahagiaan karena disini kamu bisa tenang, kurasa begitu." Ucapnya menjelaskan, yaa sebenarnya Rukia tidak merasa begitu.

"Iya, pantai itu memang penuh ketenangan." Jawab Rukia asal.

"Aku baru saja di tinggal pergi kekasihku, dia pergi jauh sekali dan untuk selamanya." Sepertinya hal ini yang membuat dia mengenakan pakaian hitam dan membawa mawar hitam, orang banyak mengartikan kalau mawar hitam adalah lambang kematian. "Rasanya aneh, aku merasa bahagia. Akhirnya dia bisa melepasku dengan tenang." Walaupun Rukia tidak punya orang tua. Tapi, Rukia sendiri juga belum paham dengan arti kehilangan yang sesuguhnya, walaupun sebentar lagi Rukia kehilangan Inoue, itu beda rasanya. Rukia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana orang yang disayangnya tiba-tiba pergi untuk selamanya.

"Kenapa?"

Dia menatap Rukia tersenyum. "Karena dunia ini tidak lebih baik untuknya. Dia akan tersiksa jika terus disini. Jadi, lebih baik begini. Aku senang karena dia pergi dengan tenang, maka itu aku kesini untuk mencari ketenangan juga." Dia lalu menatap mawar yang di genggamnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti itu?" Dia menatap Rukia bingung. "Pergi dengan tenang. Kenapa aku tidak bisa? Padahal aku juga selalu merasa kalau dunia ini tidak lebih baik untukku. Aku juga tersiksa dengan terjebak terus disini!" ucap Rukia sedikit emosional.

"Karena kamu beruntung." Rukia menatap lelaki itu bingung. "Kamu beruntung karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan kalau dunia ini sebenarnya baik untukmu, sebenarnya kamu tidak akan tersiksa jika terus disini. Kamu masih punya kesempatan itu."

"Kapan?" tanya Rukia dengan suara pelan.

"Kamu hanya perlu mencarinya, bukan hanya menunggu dan menunggu. Itulah yang membuat dirimu merasa tersiksa." Rukia tertegun atas ucapan laki-laki di depannya ini. Padahal mereka belum saling kenal tapi bicara dengannya membuat hati tenang lebih dari sekedar pantai.

"Terima kasih." Dia sedikit terkejut namun hanya tersenyum. Matahari terbit dengan cantik, biasnya merubah langit menjadi jingga. Belum pernah Rukia sebahagia ini menyambut datangnya pagi terlebih dibulan September, kini dirinya sudah merasa lebih tenang.

"Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya Toushiro." Rukia yang sedang asyik menikmati indahnya warna jingga tersadar seseorang disebelahya ini mengajak berkenalan. Dirinya baru ingat kalau mereka memang belum saling kenal.

"Rukia." Balasnya cepat. Rukia rasanya ingin pertemanan ini tidak akan berakhir sampai pagi ini saja dan tanpa sadar Rukia telah berharap.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan pergi?" tanya Hitsugaya, suasana sudah mulai terang.

Rukia menatap Hitsugaya lama, sebenarnya Rukia tidak ingin membahas ini dulu. "Temanku, dia akan pergi jauh tapi tidak selamanya."

"Sahabat? Atau kekasih?"

"Bukan!" sangkal Rukia cepat. "Aku tidak punya sahabat apalagi pacar, aku tidak percaya adanya sahabat. Dia hanya teman dekatku."

"Kenapa?" Rukia menatap Hitsugaya, memang apa salahnya kalau Rukia tidak punya sahabat, pikir Rukia. "Kenapa tidak percaya sahabat?"

Rukia termenung sebentar "Sahabat itu, ada saat kita bahagia atau sedih, susah atau senang. Tapi, apa? pada akhirnya semua juga meninggalkanku, kan?" jawabnya.

Hitsugaya tidak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh, dia berfikir Rukia masih merasa sedih. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi temanmu sementara waktu." Putus Hitsugaya seenaknya.

"Sementara?" Rukia bingung.

"Karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi, kan? kamu yang bilang sendiri kalau pada akhirnya semua akan meninggalkanmu. Itu berarti termasuk aku, kerana sekarang aku sedang bersamamu." Rukia mentap Hitsugaya lesu, bukan begitu maksud Rukia. Sepertinya Rukia harus lebih belajar untuk merelakan kalau memang pada akhirnya semua harus meninggalakannya. Tunggu, apa ini arti dari kehilangan, merelakan sesuatu. Pada dasarnya, kalau kita merelakan sesuatu yang hilang kita tidak akan merasakan sakitnya kehilangan, kehilangan itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Itu hanya rasa keegoisan untuk memiliki padahal di dunia ini pun kita tidak memiliki apa-apa, semua hanya titipan Tuhan. Kenyataannya semua memang sementara dan harus kembali bukan menghilang. Jadi, inikah yang Hitsugaya rasakan saat merelakan kekasihnya kembali, dia tidak merasakan sakit itu.

"Hei! Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu! tambah membuatmu makin jelek saja tahu! Yang penting sekarang aku masih menjadi temanmu." Ucap Hitsugaya sambil merangkul Rukia. Ya ampun, apakah setiap cowok yang baru ditinggal mati kekasih akan menjadi playboy.

Tapi walaupun begitu Rukia tidak menepisnya, dia merasa nyaman. "Memang aku bilang kalau aku setuju dirimu jadi temanku?"

"Tidak." Ucap Hitsugaya masih merangkul Rukia. "Tapi, matamu bilang.." Hitsugaya melepas rangkulanya, dan berpose dengan mengatupkan kedua tangan yang masih memegang mawar kemudian bicara meniru suara perempuan "Iya iya iya…! Rukia mau jadi teman Toushirou." Rukia ilfeel seketika.

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun Inoue sudah pergi, Rukia tidak merasakan sakit itu. Dia merelakannya. Sama saat Hitsugaya merelakan kekasihnya, Rukia merelakan Inoue. Berteman dengan Hitsugaya membuat Rukia belajar banyak hal, bahwa ucapan Inoue waktu itu benar. Pilihan itu banyak, termasuk memilih untuk hidup, setelah itu kita juga bisa memilih untuk hidup seperti apa di dunia ini. Jika kau masih merasa kurang nyaman kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk mencari sesuatu agar kau merasa nyaman, bahagia, dan lainnya, itulah hidup. Bedanya dengan mati, kita hanya akan menemukan ketenangan.

Hari ini Rukia dan Hitsugaya janjian ketemu di pantai saat pagi-pagi buta. Sama seperti mereka bertemu pertama kali, seperti biasa Rukia memakai baju serba hitam. Kali ini rok balon dengan cardigan hitam yang di kancing rapat. Hitsugaya belum datang juga, padahal sudah lima belas menit berlalu dari jam perjanjian. Tiba-tiba muncul satu tangkai bunga mawar hitam di depannya, Rukia senang. Setelah mengambil bunga dari tangan seseorang di belakangnya, dia berbalik.

"Terlambat!" hardik Rukia.

"Maaf, macet!" haduuh ini Hitsugaya yang bodoh atau Rukia yang terlalu pintar ya? Jelas-jelas Hitsugaya jalan kaki, memang bisa macet?

Rukia jengkel. "Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung. "Kenapa pagi-pagi mengajakku kesini? Dingin tahu!"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat matahari terbit denganmu." Mata Rukia membulat, jadi hanya itu? buat apa Rukia datang begitu pagi tadi. "Ru, kamu kenapa suka banget sama mawar hitam?"

"Nah, kamu kenapa tiba-tiba tanya aku tentang itu?" Hitsugaya mengangakat bahu acuh, Rukia mendesah. "Karena, mawar hitam itu mengambarkan kelahiran kembali, dulu aku ingin sekali dilahirkan lagi. Menjadi Rukia yang lain."

"Sekarang?"

"Walaupun ingin, itu kan tidak bisa diubah. Rukia itu aku. Meskipun banyak hal yang bisa diubah tapi ada juga yang tidak, namanya takdir." Ucap Rukia bijak.

"Yah, itu sih juga tahu kali!" ucap Hitsugaya meremehkan.

Rukia cemberut. "Iya iya, Toushirou kan pintar banget!" Ucap Rukia kesal, yang diomongin jadi ge-er banget.

"Sebenarnya aku nggak mau sombong, tapi kamu mengakuinya jadi mau gimana lagi. memang takdir aku pintar tidak bisa diubah kan?" Rukia serasa ingin muntah mendengarnya. "Tapi, masih suka sama mawar hitam?"

Rukia mengangguk semangat. "Ya! Karena mawar hitam menurut aku keren banget! Cool gitu." Ucap Rukia sambil memandangi mawar yang diberikan Hitsugaya tadi. "Eh, iya! Kamu sebenarnya masih cinta nggak sih sama pacar kamu?"

"Kenapa tanya itu?" Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu, Hitsugaya berdecak "Aish, plagiat!" ucap Hitsugaya. "Hmm.. cinta ya? Cinta itu apa?"

"Ya ampun! Kamu pacaran tapi tidak saling cinta?" tanya Rukia kaget, jadi apakah karena itu Hitsugaya begitu mudah melepas kekasihnya, waktu itu.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Aku hanya tanya cinta itu apa. aku nggak bilang kalau aku nggak cinta! Lagi pula aku itu suka sama dia, aku sayang sama dia." Ucap Hitsugaya yang sepertinya terbawa masa lalu.

"Suka? Sayang? Bukannya memang setiap manusia harus saling menyangi? Jadi yang membedakannya apa? Lagi pula suka dan kagum itu berdekatan. Dari mana kamu bisa tahu kalau kamu suka sama dia bukan kagum?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi.

"Rukia, kamu ngejar diskon ya? Ngeborong gitu nanyanya. Maaf aja, hari ini lagi nggak ada sale." Jawab Hitsugaya asal.

"TOUSHIRO..!" Ucap Rukia geregetan.

Hitsuagay menghela nafas lagi. "Hmm.. intinya kamu akan tahu jika kamu sudah merasakannya. Itu semua tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata." Rukia bingung, bukankah itu yang dinamakan cinta. Sejujurnya kalau membahas cinta dirinya juga belum mengerti, Rukia belum pernah punya pacar.

"Itu cinta, Toushirou." Ucap Rukia.

Hitsugaya menggeleng pelan. "Bukan, cinta itu sebuah perasaan yang tidak tergantikan. Seperti cinta orang tua atau cinta kita pada Tuhan. Kita tidak bisa menggantikan posisi itu pada hal lain. Kalau cinta bisa tergantikan berarti kita bisa mengganti orang tua kita, begitu? Bukannya itu sudah takdir?" sekali lagi Rukia tidak bisa mengelak kalau Hitsugaya itu, hmm pintar.

"Itu kamu mengerti."

"Aku hanya tahu. Aku belum mengerti apalagi paham. Cinta itu rumit."

Rukia terdiam mengingat ucapan Hitsugaya. Cinta orang tua, meskipun Rukia belum pernah melihatnya tapi tanpa mereka tidak mungkin Rukia ada dan hidup di dunia indah ini, walaupun ada orang tua angakt, tapi bukan mereka yang membuatnya ada disini, mungkin jika Rukia memiliki mereka tetap cinta Rukia untuk orang tua kandungnya. "Jadi, kamu ada rencana untuk mencari pengganti dia?" tanya Rukia setelah berdiam lama.

"Tentu..! memang siapa yang ingin jomblo terus?" ucapnya sambil tebar pesona.

Rukia memperhatikanya dari atas hingga bawah. "Ada yang mau?"

"Siapa sih yang menolak cowok tampan sepertiku?" jawab Hitsugaya pede. Rukia meringis ngeri. Matahari terbit! Masih sama indahnya dengan yang terakhir Rukia lihat.

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya menggenggam tangannya. "Rukia, Happy birthday ya!" ucap Hitsugaya, Rukia kaget dan terpaku. "Jangan benci lagi sama bulan ini, dibulan ini pertama kali kamu mengenal dunia. Jangan benci lagi dengan harapan, karena selama kamu hidup selama itulah harapan kamu di wujudkan."

Rukia masih bingung. "Kamu tahu?"

"Aku bisa tanya sama pengasuh panti, kan?" ucap Hitsugaya tersenyum, jahil. Rukia ditarik paksa ke air dan kemudian didorong, hasilnya basah semua. Rukia tak rela basah sendirian, akhirnya dengan susah payah mengerjar Hitsugaya yang sudah kabur duluan, Rukia bisa juga membuatnya basah kuyup bonus dengan matinya handphone Hitsugaya yang ada dikantong, bukannya merasa bersalah Rukia tambah senang. Hitsugaya berhasil medapatkan Rukia lagi, tapi kali ini sambil menggengam erat tangan Rukia, Hitsugaya menatapnnya dalam.

"Rukia, jangan pilih ingin mati lagi ya?"

Rukia tertegun, lama Rukia menjawab. "Aku..pilih kamu kok."

.

.

.

-finish-

* * *

INTERMEZZO..!

Ini hanya hasil intermezzo saya dari belajar UTS.

Jadi tentang Rukia yang ulang tahunnya jadi September itu karena saya memikirkan ulang tahun saya hehe, lagi pula di jelaskan di fanfict itu bukan hari kelahiran Rukia tetapi hari kapan Rukia ditemukan.

Tentang saya memilih HitsuRuki untuk fanfict ini itu karena saya suka mereka! Saya sadar kalau karakter ini **sangat out of character** dari karakter mereka di Bleach. Tapi, saya suka banget ngebayangin kalau Hitsu-chou narsis. Hehe

Intermezzonya memang kejuhan banget sama UTS.. :D

**Gomen** atas segala kekurangan yang ada dalam Fanfict ini.. (ma'lumi lah saya, ini hanya intermezzo dari penatnya UTS, ^^v)

**Gomen** kalau hurt nya tidak terlalu jelas dan judulnya tidak nyambung (saya memang lemah mencari judul -_-")

**Terima kasih** bagi readers yang membacanya

Saya harap readers juga bersedia untuk Review oneshoot ini setelah membacanya.. :)

-_no flame please_

.

.

.

Review Please

_-Salam ryn-_


End file.
